Side Stories
by Stupid Studios
Summary: As the title says, these are small side stories with the characters from my main fic.
1. Chapter 1

**So these are just small chapters that were originally suppose to be fillers in the main story, but I decided to do this. Hope you enjoy.**

**So I decided to make this chapter after it had snowed where I am. Now that may not be important to all of you, but it doesn't snow over here. I was really excited so this is how this chapter came to be. Now I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own actual series

**Special 1: **A Day of Snow

'This is so nice. It's cold out and there's a nice wind going.' Josh thought as he closed his eyes while waiting outside of Kei's room.

"Sorry I took so long. I needed to find my homework." The brunette said as she locked her door. She saw Josh just standing there without either of his earbuds in. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just taking in the air is all." Josh said with a soft look, making the other get some pink on her cheeks. Getting a look at the girl, Josh raised an eyebrow with amused look. "The better question is if _you _are okay?"

She was wearing a big jacket, a beenie, a scarf and mittens on.

"Yeah. Aren't you freezing like that?" She asked as they walked to the school.

Josh was just in his usual attire.

"I really like the cold. If it ever gets too cold I can just heat up the air around me."

Kei felt herself get warmer and stopped breathing in her hands.

"You feel better?"

"Loads. Thanks for that." Kei said with a relieved sigh.

"No problem. Glad to help." Josh said with a smile, making the other blush for the second time.

Kei had to admit that compared to his usual attitude, Josh seemed more appealing the was he was now.

"I'm kind of shocked though. If you can control the forms of water, wouldn't you be fine with the cold?"

"No. I deal with water, not so much ice. The most I can do is make a certain amount of ice and lay sheets of ice in different places." Kei said as she walked closer to Josh. "But man does it feel nice to be with you." Realizing what she had said, Kei scooted back a little and started stuttering an excuse with a flustered look.

Josh just let out a chuckle and calmed her down.

'Wow. He's different than usual. Does he like the cold that much?'

"Hopper-san! Chie-san!" The two looked ahead to see Aki and Shinji running up to them.

"Aki-kun. Shinji-kun. What's the matter?" Kei asked as the two stopped in front of them. "Did something happen?"

"Yeah. School has been canceled for today. It's going to start snowing in a little bit and they said that we get the day off." Aki said as the two stood up straight. Aki was just as heavily dressed as Kei while Shinji wore lighter clothes, but still enough to keep him warm.

"Really? That's great! We get the whole day off!" Kei exclaimed happily. She turned and saw Josh looking up and the sky with a soft expression.

"5...4...3...2...1...Now."

The others gave a confused look, but understood as the first snowflakes started to fall.

"That's amazing. How did you figure out exactly when it was going to snow, Hopper-kun?" Aki asked as more snow fell.

"You should be able to tell too. You can feel it in the wind and the air in general." Josh said as he held his hands out.

"What's up with him? He seems different today." Shinji asked, looking from Josh to Kei.

"Apparently it's the cold. He seems to love the cold." The brunette said, also looking at their friend. "We should head back to put our stuff away. Afterwards we can go to this little coffee shop that sells the best hot coco. They also have karaoke there."

"Alright. Let's get going then."

"We should invite the others too." Kei said as she got her phone out. "Is anyone against that?"

Expecting Josh to complain about Natsu and Hans, the three prepared for it, but were shocked.

"I guess it might be more fun that way." Josh said calmly. He then started to head back for the dorm.

The other three were left stunned and frozen in place.

'Maybe he's taking drugs...' The three thought.

* * *

"Is he okay?"

"I'm not sure."

"Should we poke him with a stick?"

"What are you guys whispering about?" Will asked as he walked up to the table with everyone around it.

Kei, Natsu and Aki were close together and whispering about something, Mei looked like she was going to poke Josh with a random stick, Hans looked a little confused, Takeshi was sipping some hot coco and Josh was just looking out the window.

"Will-kun...Don't you think Josh-kun is acting a little strange?" Kei whispered to the blond.

"Hm? No. He just seems calmer than usual." Will said as he looked at his friend again.

"Exactly! Watch this. Hans-kun, now." Hans nodded his head and faced Josh.

"Hey, idiot! Why are you so dumb and weak?" Hans asked with a snooty tone.

Josh just turned to the blond with a normal expression.

"Hm? Oh. I don't know why. Sorry." Josh said with a small smile before going back to looking outside.

"Okay. I see your point." Will said as he sat down. "Maybe he just likes the cold enough that it mellows him out."

"Boss, you seem so much calmer than usual. Is something the matter?"

"Nah. I'm just in a good mood is all. Sorry if I seem off."

They all turned their heads to see Karui and her gang sitting not to far off.

"What are they doing here?" Mei asked, ready to do something.

"I don't know, but if they start something then we'll stop them." Natsu said with narrowed eyes.

They heard a sound and looked to see Josh headed for the #5's table.

"What's he doing!?"

"Hey, Karui."

The attention of the gang and it's leader went to the teen standing near the other Level 5.

"Oh. Hey, kid. What's up?" Karui asked casually.

"You haven't been doing anything bad, right?" Josh asked as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Nope. Not as of late." Karui said as she drank from the mug she had.

Josh just nodded his head and walked back to his seat.

"What the hell was that!?" They all exclaimed.

"Hm? I just wanted to make sure she wasn't doing anything bad." Josh said innocently.

All the others just shook their heads with a sigh.

'Maybe it's a Level 5 thing.' They all thought as Josh continued to look outside.

**_END CHAPTER_**

**Not really sorry if it sucked. Fillers aren't fun most of the time, but I decided 'what the hell!? Why not!?' **

**Well there you have it. Kind of dull and boring, but I didn't really have much to actual write. Still, I hope you all enjoyed it. Well, until next time and next year, sayonara and Happy New Years.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Special 2: **Senna and Takeshi's Spectacular, Splendiferous Photo Album Collection Part 1!

"Well dealing with the project was a little irritating, but I guess it wasn't that bad." Josh said as he ate the food on his plate.

"It sucks that I couldn't be a part of it. But I guess Zunō did have its reasons for not participating in the project." Hans said as he angrily ate his own food.

"We had fun, right, Takeshi?" Will asked, looking at his roommate.

The younger boy gave a small nod. Knowing how he is, the other three were fine that the answer.

"I'm sure he had fun with Senna that whole time." Josh said with a smirk while the kid got some pink on his cheeks and the other two blond's gave small laughs.

"Go easy on him, they are polar opposites. They still did a great performance though." Will said, patting Takeshi's head.

"Take-kun!"

The four jumped a little when they heard a voice yell so close to them. They looked to see Senna hugging Takeshi from behind.

"Hello!"

"Hi, Senna. What are you doing here?" Will asked as the girl let go of Takeshi.

"I was planning something when I saw you guys in here. I wanted to see if Take-kun wanted to help me out!" The younger high schooler happily said.

"What's this something you need help with? Not to sound rude, but can't you as Rinka or Alice? I'm sure they would be glad to help." The blond said with a questioning expression. Josh and Hans didn't seem to care while Takeshi was also paying attention.

"Sorry, but I can't tell you that! That's also the reason why I can't ask Rinka-chan or Alice-nee! So, can you help me!?" She asked, turning from Will to Takeshi.

"...Okay..."

"Great! You're the best! Come on! Let's get started!" Before he knew what was going on, Takeshi was pulled from his seat and dragged out of the place.

"I'm a little worried about what might happen." Will said, looking at where they just left.

"He said it was fine. Besides, he can handle himself just fine. I'm just a little curious as to what Senna is planning. I can tell that girl has too much energy for her own good." Josh said as he continued to eat without a care.

'Why am I getting so little lines in everything lately?' Hans thought as the other two didn't seem to pay him any attention.

* * *

"Alright! So let's start off with the easiest ones!" Senna said, still pulling Takeshi along with her.

"...Ano...Kuro-san...What do you want to do...?" Takeshi asked in a quiet voice.

"I already told you, just call me Senna! Anyways, I was planning on making an picture album of everyone! I was thinking that we could take hidden pictures without them noticing and regular ones where they know that we're talking pictures of them!" The girl asked, slowing down a little and letting go of Takeshi's arm.

"...Okay...Kuro...san..." Senna stopped in her tracks, turned around and let out a sigh.

"Come on now! You need to be more pumped up! I know you're shy and all, but sometimes you gotta get up and just jump around! We're the youngest in our own groups so we have to show that we have so much energy that it's almost like we're on an eternal sugar high!" Looking down, Takeshi mumbled an apology. Senna let out another sigh and got a guilty look. "You don't need to apologize. I guess I was getting too excited for a moment there. Why don't I calm down a little and we can head over to School Garden to get started?"

"...Okay..." They both smiled at each other and started to walk away.

'Even if he doesn't talk much, Take-kun is still a good kid. I can get why both Second Ranked-san and his Right Hand can get along so well with him.' The girl thought with a small smile. She lifted her head a little higher in the air and straightened her back more. 'And if they're fine with him being like this, then so am I!'

* * *

"So we are first going to take a few pictures of Alice-nee and Rinka-chan. Around this time they should both be practicing their abilities. Let's get going, okay?" Nodding his head, Takeshi followed her until they got to an open field with some bleachers on the side. The two hid behind the bleachers and got a camera out.

"...So...when should I take the picture...?" Takeshi asked as they saw the two girls doing some stretches.

"When I say to take them, that's when you go. Got it?" The boy nodded his head and waited for the two to start.

"Alright. We'll started off with your ability, Nee-san. Do you want to started with solidification or do you want to try using different lights?" Rinka asked as she and Alice stood on the field.

"I think I'll start with solidification." Nodding her heads Rinka set up some targets.

"Okay, like Second Ranked, try and shoot out bullets of lights so we can see how well your accuracy is." The brunette said as she stood back.

"He has a name, you know? I don't get why people don't just call him by it." The blond said as ligh started to gather at her finger tip.

"Okay Take-kun, when I say three. Get ready." Doing as told, the boy got the camera ready as the two saw the light gather. "One...Two...Three!" Hearing a small click, Senna got a pleased look. "So, how is it?"

"...Look..." She got closer and saw the camera, but not seeing the small blush on the others face.

"This looks great! I'm glad we got a camera that work with Alice-nee's ability." The picture was of Alice sticking her arm out and pointer finger extended while a small light was on the other side of the picture.

"Who's there? Come out now, or else." The two froze when they heard Rinka's voice.

"Oh crap! I forgot about her ability! I guess we have no choice." The two walked out from under the bleachers. "Hehehe! Hi there!"

"Senna? Takeshi? What were you two..." Alice stopped talking and convered her mouth with some pink going in her cheeks.

"What!? N-no! It wasn't like that! We just wanted to...um...ah...watch you two practice without disturbing you! Yeah, that's it!" Senna said while half of Takeshi's face was red and her own was pink.

"Oh, that's all? You could have just sat on the bleachers then." The blond said as the two younger ones walked closer. "What's with the camera?"

"Oh! We wanted to know of we could get some pictures of you two." Senna said while Takeshi held up the camera.

"Oh. Okay. You could have just asked. So what? Do you want us to pose or something?" Alice asked, looking at the two.

"Sure. Just do whatever pose you want." Nodding her head, both Alice and Rinka walked back a little as Takeshi started to take pictures.

* * *

"Man today was something. I didn't think that we would be figured out. Well we know what to do next time." Senna said as she and Takeshi sat in the former's room. "But thanks for helping out, Take-kun. I really appreciate it. I know I can always count on you."

"...It's okay...I'll help whenever...Senna-san..." Senna looked at him in shocked and got a smile on her face.

"You said my name! Even if you did add and honorific, it's fine. I'm glad to hear it from you." The girl said before letting out a yawn. Takeshi heard her breathing even out and put her on the bed before covering her up.

"...Goodnight..." Just as he was about to leave, the door opened up to show Rinka.

"Oh, Takeshi-kun." Seeing the girl on the bed, the brunette got a smile on her face. "Thanks for putting up with her today. We could really tell that she had fun with you today."

"...I had fun too..." Takeshi said with his head down.

"Well get home safely, okay?" Nodding his head, Takeshi took his leave. 'I guess Nee-san was right. They do look cute together.'

**_END_**


	3. Chapter 3

Senna: Kon'nichiwa, Mina-san! My name is Kuro Senna and here joining me is my new friend, Takeshi!

Takeshi:...Kon'nichiwa...

Senna: He's kinda shy, but that's okay! We are going to be here to explain stuff for you about abilities, characters and general stuff that's currently going on in the fic!

Takeshi:...Yeah...

Senna: Now let's get started, shall we!?

Takeshi:...First is...Academy City...

Senna: Right! As explained in the first chapter, Academy City is a place filled with technology and science! The whole city is made to test the boundaries of science and improve on what is needed!

Takeshi:...Most of the population are students who came to try and be espers...

Senna: The adults here are either researcher, part of Anti-Skill or just have general jobs! The whole city is made up of high-tech machinery and schools to help students work on their abilities. For ones without abilities, such as Level 0s, or just people with low levels, there are regular school and universities. So it doesn't mattered who you are, there is a place for you here!

Takeshi:...Although parents might expect too much when sending their children here...

Senna: Is that from experience?

Takeshi:...

Senna: Anyways! This little segment if not only to introduce certain stuff and people, but for, the readers to ask any questions you don't understand about the main story! So remember to ask away! Until next time, bye!

Takeshi:...Goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4

**For all your viewing totrtue, yet another something. Eenjoy.**

**Filler 3: **Valentine's Day

'So irritating...' Josh thought as he walked down the school hall. 'So _very _irritating...' He thought while the people around him looked happy. 'I still don't get how the hell there can be flowers around them. More than half of them are Level 0s.'

"Hopper-san!"

'I don't even get the big deal with this stinkin' day. I guess it's still better than Halloween though.' He thought as he turned his music up, not noticing that three certain people were trying to get his attention.

"Hopper-kun!"

"Damn it! This irritates me so damn much!" He exclaimed as a huge gust of wind blew through the hall, making the people around him yell out in shock.

He looked around and saw people giving him glare which he returned with an irritated look. That's when he felt a hit on his head and looked to see Kei glaring at him with a dark look.

"Okay! We got that a long time ago! Now calm down or else-"

Before the brunette could finish, a book had landed on the Level 5's head.

"Or else you will end up with a detention."

Josh turned around and gave a glare at his teacher.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with you." Josh said through gritted teeth.

"I don't care. You have detention after school, Hopper-kun." Chitose said with a smile as sparks clashed between the two.

"I would rather not." Josh said with his own fake smile.

"I don't give a damn."

Josh let out a sigh while the other three shook their heads.

"Shut up."

* * *

"It really does suck that he has detention." Kei said as she, Aki and Shinji sat at a fast food place.

"It's his fault for doing that. I still don't get why he was so mad though." Aki said as he cleaned his glasses.

"Maybe he's just the type of person to get pissed when he's single on Valentine's Day." Shinji said, making the other two nod their heads in agreement.

"Oh, Kei."

They looked over to see Alice, Rinka and Senna looking at them.

"It's nice to see you again."

"Flora-san. It's nice to see you again as well. What are you three doing here?" The brunette asked as the three girls took seats.

"Oh, well, um..." Alice looked around the place without giving an answer.

"Onee-san wanted to give #2 some chocolate." Rinka said nonchalantly.

She got confused looks and let out a small sigh.

"Aero Lock."

They nodded their heads.

"Rinka! You weren't suppose to tell anyone that!" Alice whined with some pink on her cheeks.

"I don't see what's the big deal. People will find out when they see you giving it to him. I am just speeding up the process." Rinka said with a shrug.

"That's still not nice, Rinka-chan! She's still shy about that kind of stuff!" Senna said with a small laugh.

"I-it's not that I'm shy! It's just that this is a thank you for helping with those punks and making everyone happy with the effects. That's all." Alice said, not seeming to convince the others.

'Maybe that's how I can cheer him up. Before he gets back to the dorm, I can make him some chocolates. If I remember correctly, he has a massive sweet tooth.' Kei thought as their food was brought over to them.

* * *

"Well I'll see you guys later. I'm gonna head back to the dorm and get started on the homework." Kei said as she walked away from Aki and Shinji.

"How much do you bet that she's going to make chocolates?" Aki asked as they saw her leave.

"We both know that would be a stupid bet." Shinji said.

'Can't they wait until I'm out of hearing range?' Kei thought with a blush on her cheeks.

"I'm telling you that it would be a nice way to show your appreciation for helping us before."

Looking ahead, the brunette saw Natsu and Mei walking down the sidewalk.

"Mei-chan! Natsu-kun!"

The two turned around and saw Kei running up to them.

"How are you two?"

"Kei-san! We're fine. How about you?" Mei asked with Natsu giving his greeting.

"I'm fine. I was heading back to my dorm right now." She walked closer to Mei and got a grin in place. "So how are you two spending today together?" She whispered in the other female's ear.

Turning red, Mei started stuttering out an answer.

This encouraged a laugh out of Kei.

"So what were you two talking about just now?"

"Mei wanted me to give Hopper something today for helping out with the whole Senketsu problem." Natsu said with some pink on his own cheeks.

"So? I don't see the problem. What's so wrong about that?" Kei asked as both she and Mei gave a small giggle.

"We are both guys! No way in hell am I going to give him something on today of all days! In fact, there no way I'm giving anything, ever! You two got that!?"

They nodded their heads with another giggle coming out.

"Good! Now we are on duty, so please leave us alone!" Natsu exclaimed as he stomped away.

"He's such a tsundere." They both said together.

"I heard that!"

They looked at each other and gave another giggle before leaving.

* * *

"So damn irritating. Why the hell did I have to stay after school for that." Josh sighed as he got to his room. "At least a got some chocolate from Alice. I should thank her the next time I see her."

"Wow, you didn't even thank her when you got them? That's messed up."

He looked up to see Kei walking out of her room.

"Not my fault she left before I could say anything." Josh said with another sigh. "Not to mention that on my way here, I ran into that idiot Judgment Officer and Mei. He seemed to really want to get away from me. He also kept muttering something and kept his distance from me."

Kei let out a giggle, making Josh let out another sigh.

"You had something to do with it, didn't you?"

"Not at all." Kei said with an innocent smile.

"Whatever. I'm really tired right now, so sorry, but I'm gonna go to sleep." Josh said as he opened his door.

"Ah! Wait!"

Doing as told, Josh turned back to Kei with a questioning look.

She looked down and ended up look fidgety.

"Well...um...I have something for you..." She held out her arm and the make saw a box in her hands. "I know you don't like today, but...I just thought that...I could make you feel better...Is all."

"Thanks. And sorry again that I can't really hang out. Maybe tomorrow we could do something you want and invite the others." Josh said as he took the box and gave an apologetic smile.

"Sure. I'm fine with that. Hope you get some good sleep."

Nodding his head, Josh went in his room.

Following his lead, she went to her own room.

'At least he looked happy.'

* * *

'More chocolates, huh? Well they are definitely homemade.' Josh thought as he sat on his bed. He shrugged his shoulders and took one. 'Down the hatch.' After putting one in his mouth and chewing it, he got a satisfied look. "These are actually really good." He put another piece in his mouth and gave a hum. 'When was White Day again?'

**_END_**

**_And that was for bordom sake._**


	5. Chapter 5

**I decided to make this after I watched the last Naruto movie for the second time. But don't, there won't be any spoilers in here. Now let's get this started.**

**Filler Special Thing 5: **Otaku

"That was great!"

"Wasn't it!?"

"I'm gonna see it again tomorrow!"

"I'll see you tomorrow then!"

Josh walked away from the movie theaters with a happy smile on his face that slightly freaked out the people around him.

'Naru~~ Naru~~~ Hina~~~ Hina~~~ NaruHina~~~ NaruHina~~~' He sang happily in his head. "It was worth the money to see. I would have liked more fighting, but I still loved it."

"What did you love?"

Turning around, Josh saw Will, Hans and Takeshi standing there. Will had a curious look on his face, Hans was looking around and Takeshi was looking down. Seeing the three, Josh's smile grew even bigger and got weird looks from the three.

"Will-kun, may I ask something of you." Josh said as he walked a little forward, making the Electromaster back up.

"'Kun'? You do know you're not Japanese right?" Hans said with a confused look.

"S-sure. What do you need?" The tallest blond said as he stars appear in the other's eyes. 'I don't think that's his ability.'

"Can you please do Chidori!?" Josh asked, getting the attention of the other people.

"Ch-Chidori? You mean from Naruto?" Will asked while Josh nodded his head rapidly.

"Yeah! Yeah! Then I can ask Karui if she can use Kagemane no Jutsu! Maybe Kei can use Suiryūdan no Jutsu! Wait...I got it!"

The three jumped as the Level 5 raised his arm up and wind started to gather in the palm of his hand. It started to form into a ball inside a giant shuriken.

"I did it! Fūton: Rasenshuriken!"

"Dude! Stop it! You better not do something with that!" Will yelled over the wind as everyone around them ducked for cover.

"Seriously. Don't you think you're going overboard here."

The wind was suddenly gone and they as saw a massive gust of wind come from one area and had to cover themselves.

"...Really? You really used that much power...Idiot."

They all looked ahead to see Keith and his group standing there.

"Level 5 for the win!" Josh said loudly.

"Okay dude, you're being too ooc here. Calm down." Keith said, a little freaked out by the other #2.

"You don't know me enough to say that, Shunshin wannabe!" Josh said as he pointed to the other as the other got an irritated look.

"Like I would want to use such a stupid move. My teleportation is the real thing, unlike that cheap speed." The blond said with arrogance lacing all of his words.

"Well I'm off to go fight someone who can make black fire!"

With that, Josh disappeared, leaving very confused Espers.

"How do you deal with that?" Donald asked, looking at Will.

"I really don't know..."

**_END_**

**This had no point to it, but I still hope you enjoyed. See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Esper Encyclopedia**

Senna: Welcome back to Esper Encyclopedia! Today we'll be talking about the Level system Academy City has! As per usual, we have Take-kun here!

Takeshi:...*bows*... Hello

Senna: Now let's start! First up we have the Level 0s! They are basically ordinary people with no abilities to speak of. They still go to school to learn or help out, but they can't really join Judgment or anything. When they're older, maybe Anti-Skill.

Takeshi:...There's also a group of Level 0s...They are called Skill Out...They fight against the system because they don't have abilities...

Senna: Right you are! Next are the Level 1s! These people have the lowest amount of power and their abilities are no help since they are almost nonexistent!

Takeshi:...Level 2... These people have lower ability power...They can still use their abilities for day to day uses though...

Senna: Aren't those two Judgment officers Level 2?

Takeshi:... *nods head*

Senna: Now it's on to Level 3! People who are here have military potential and are in the middle of the power spectrum! I know some people from Tenshi who are at this Level!

Takeshi:...So do I...Level 4...

Senna: Sorry to interrupt, but Rinka-chan, Take-kun here, Will-kun, Donald, Dai and I are Level 4 espers. You may continue now.

Takeshi:... They are the strongest among the regular students who have abilities... Our military powers are high and beneficial, so at times orginazations ask for our help...

Senna: That's happen to me and Rinka-chan before. What about you?

Takeshi:...I've been asked before...

Senna: Now we have the Level 5 espers. In Academy City, there are only six people who are strong enough to hold this title. These people are strong enough to go up against an army each.

Takeshi:...Number One is a Pressure Manipulator...His name is Tatsumaki Mugen...Otherwise could be known as Pressure Down.

Senna: The title for Number Two is shared by Hopper Joshua-kun and Williams Keith. Josh's nickname is Aero Lock, even if it was self given while Keith is known as Insta-Ppear.

Takeshi:...Poor guy...Number Three is unknown...

Senna: Now that I think about it, shouldn't we say their given names first? I mean those two aren't from Japan.

Takeshi:...Okay...

Senna: Next is Alice Flora. She also goes by Illuminate. The a super strong Light user!

Takeshi:... Number Five is Senketsu Karui... Or Shade...

Senna: They are all strong in their own right.

Takeshi:...Most of the time...Their ranks depend on how profitable their abilities are...

Senna: That's right. The only one who is a Level 5 out of sheer ability. That person is Keith Williams.

Josh: Yet he didn't beat me.

Takeshi:...Ō-sama...

Senna: Why are you here?

Josh: I'm very bored right now.

S&amp;T:...

Josh: Anways. Even if we share the same rank, that idiot teleporter hasn't beaten me, so that proves I'm better than him.

Senna: But you didn't beat him either. As far as everyone is concerned, you two are still equal.

Josh: I just didn't use my full strength on him. Plus, I felt like my power was being zapped when we fought, which gave him a handicap.

Senna: Now you're just making excuses, ne, Take-kun?

Takeshi:...

Josh: Whatever. *turns to readers* They forgot to mention Level 6. Even if no one is here, it is a possibility and the reason for Academy City to exist. At least that's what researchers say. According to most people, this Level is a basically the knowledge of God in a human body.

Senna: Doesn't that seems dangerous. Even with the knowledge, the person is still just a person.

Josh: Exactly. That's why it's super hard to get there. I'm not even too sure that Number One can reach without drawbacks. Death always being a possibility.

Takeshi:...Kowai...

Senna: Seriously. *turns to readers* Anways! That concludes today's Esper Encyclopedia! We hope you're here for the next one! *waves*

Takeshi:...Bye...

Josh: *sigh*


End file.
